1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical tables and, more particularly, to a surgical table having detachable sections which facilitate orthopedic surgery and X-ray scanning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An increasing number of surgical tables are available for performing various surgical procedures wherein each surgical procedure may require a different configuration for the table. For example, several tables are available having articulated sections wherein the sections may be pivoted relative to each other in order to position a patient in a particular orientation for facilitating surgery. In addition, it is known to provide removable sections for such tables in order to further accommodate the patient positioning requirements of different procedures.
In relation to orthopedic procedures, it is desirable to provide adequate access to the side of a patient's leg, in addition to providing articulated support for positioning the legs of a patient at different angles. Further, there is a recognized ongoing need to provide an orthopedic support capable of providing different configurations to accommodate procedures performed on either the left or right leg of a patient without interfering with a surgeon's access to the leg. Such orthopedic supports typically comprise articulated elongated support struts or spars, extending from an end of a table for supporting the patient. The spars are adapted to mount various accessories for supporting a patient's legs, such as footpiece traction assemblies and leg support plates.
In addition to the procedures which are facilitated by the articulated spars of conventional orthopedic accessories, there is a need to accommodate further procedures without being limited by the adaptability of the surgical table. Specifically, typical orthopedic tables are generally constructed as single purpose tables without provision for additional procedures. In particular, it is desirable to provide a surgical table with the capability to reconfigure the table from an orthopedic configuration to a configuration including an extended patient support surface defined on an X-ray transparent structure. Further, it is desirable to provide such a structure wherein it is possible to X-ray a patient from all angles including oblique angles without interference from non X-ray transparent accessories on the table. While many prior art tables provide X-ray transparent sections, such X-ray transparent sections generally only provide X-ray transparency at certain angles and include portions which will obstruct passage of X-rays at other angles. Further, it is desirable during certain orthopedic procedures to provide a fully transparent table for supporting a patient's legs in order to properly facilitate reorientation of bone sections while monitoring the relative positions of the sections.
In addition to the above described attributes for a surgical table, it is also desirable to provide these attributes in an articulated surgical table adapted for conventional surgical procedures. Such procedures including those which position a patient in various supine positions, as well as positioning a patient in an upright sitting position.
Accordingly, there is a need for a surgical table which is capable of being reconfigured to accommodate different surgical procedures. In particular, there is a need for a surgical table capable of being configured for both orthopedic and X-ray scanning procedures, and which further provides a versatile orthopedic attachment for improved patient support and operator access.